Coffee Flavoured Kisses
by sleepy-emo
Summary: 'I looked up from the screen I had been focusing on and there he was, bathed in a halo of artificial light, smiling at me and holding a cup of coffee.' While trying to get some work done in a coffee shop Envy falls head over heels for gorgeous waiter, Edward. Who also seems to have taken a bit of a shine to him too. AU for NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts
1. Americano With Cream

**So here's a lil story about my two favourite subjects: yaoi and coffee. Written for my NaNoWriMo 50,000 smuts challenge (you'll see why later) Envy is quite OOC because him being all evil just wouldn't work but I really wanted to write for this pairing so yeah. Also this is sort of an amalgamation of Brotherhood and the Original series so I hope you enjoy it :D**

There are three things in this world that I hate with a passion that Dante usually reserves for his heretics: cheesy 90s gangster rap, said cheesy 90s gangster rap played very loud and on repeat all afternoon and the pungent smell of Skunk that never seems to go away. Unfortunately these are three things that my clunge-waffle of a roommate happens to love, to the point where I have been forced to take sanctuary in the coffee shop just off campus where my younger brother works in the vain hope that I can get some work done. If it was a choice between getting an earful from 'The Brat' and having to listen to 'Ice, Ice, Baby' for the fifth time in a row I know exactly which one I would choose.

Thankfully, when I went in, he didn't seem to be around today. That was the last thing I needed; him hovering over my shoulder asking what I was doing every ten minutes and saying that if I didn't order another drink he'd have to ask me to leave. It's amazing how long you can make one pot of tea last when that threat is hanging over your head. As he didn't seem to be around I would be able to just relax and get on with my work.

I ordered an Americano with cream (because it tastes better with cream and I'm a coffee snob) from the girl behind the counter. She had a pretty face, her long dark hair scraped back into a high ponytail keeping it out of her face and warm dark eyes. Her name badge read 'Rose'. I smiled and thanked her as she told me that someone would bring my drink over then went to park myself at one of the tables by the window.

I opened my Netbook, turning to gaze out of the window as it loaded itself up. The sky, which had been devoid of any clouds a moment ago was suddenly dark, with the threat of rain, and I was very glad that I had decided to come in here when I had. I turned back to my Netbook when it chimed its revival and typed in my password (another reason why I hated my dick-nugget roommate; he kept fucking with my computer every single time I left it for a few seconds so I felt the need to install a password to prevent my essays reading like a two year old's).

Once the program I needed had finished loading I fished the few books I knew I would need out of my bag. I opened one and balanced precariously it against the Perspex menu and pulled my headband out of my bag. I pushed my hair out of my eyes with it and began to work losing myself completely in the essay I was actually mildly interested in writing.

"Americano with cream?" a soft voice asked making me jump slightly. I had been so immersed in my work I hadn't realised that there was actually someone standing beside me. I looked up from the screen, blinking to adjust to the sudden chance of light, and there he was, bathed in a halo of artificial light from the bulb above him, smiling at me and holding a tray with a cup of coffee and a small jug of cream on it. He was gorgeous!

My brain just about stopped functioning and I could feel myself blushing as I stared up at him. I couldn't quite make myself form words and continued to stare like a weirdo until he shuffled awkwardly and brushed a loose strand of hair that had escaped from his ponytail behind his ear. I shook my head, breaking myself out of my stupor and smiled at him.

"Yes," I said finally finding my voice. "thank you."

"No problem." He gave me a closed lipped smiled and he took the cup off the tray and placed it on the table in front of me before doing the same with the jug. He also placed a napkin and a small ramekin filled with packets of sugar on the table as well before smiling again and turning to leave.

"Wait!" I called after him before he could leave properly. I don't know why I stopped him but something made me want to keep talking to him. The guy was absolutely gorgeous; stunning golden eyes that matched his long golden hair, which was pulled back off his face into a high ponytail. Despite the coffee shop's gawky apron he looked damn good in his uniform and the tight shirt showed off the muscles in his arms (from those I could guess that he had a chest that matched but the apron covered it up).

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked sincerely. Oh damn! How lovely could you get? Most coffee shop waiters asked that because they had to but he sounded as if he genuinely wanted to make sure I was happy, which was what compelled me to say what I did next.

"How about your name?" I grinned. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I immediately wanted to slam my face into the table top. That was quite possibly the stupidest and cheesiest thing that I've said to another person. He chewed the inside of his cheek, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Did you really just say that?" he asked his mirth evident in his voice before he finally gave in and just laughed at me.

"Yeah I think I did." I grimaced. "Sorry." He continued to laugh, still keeping his lips closed, before he moved the right hand side apron strap slightly so that I could see his name badge.

"I'm Edward." he said as I looked at it. "Everyone calls me 'Ed' though." he added in a way that suggested he would prefer it if I called him Ed.

"I'm Envy." I said extending my hand which he took.

"Interesting name." he commented as he shook it.

"You should meet my brothers and sister." I grinned. I didn't want to tell him that my brother worked here yet (mostly in case he was a dick to Ed), although considering our names it was going to be pretty obvious. I was right, of course, as realisation dawned on his face.

"Wrath's brother." he said nodding. I nodded back, grinning.

"Yep."

"He's out back." Ed told me gesturing towards the section behind the counter where I knew the kitchens and dishwashers were. "I can get him if you want."

"No thanks." I said hurriedly. "Whenever I come in here he usually tells me to order something else or get out and I have uni work to do and not many other places I can hide thanks to my roommate."

"Oh," Ed gasped softly. "I can leave you alone if you have work to do."

"No it's ok." I waved him off. "I've effectively stopped you from working by talking to you and you're more likely to get in trouble for that."

"So what are you working on?" Ed asked still giving me that same, shy, close lipped smile. I turned back to my screen and he leaned over my shoulder so he could see too.

"'Comparative Gothic Horror and Poetic Practice Essay'," I told him. "I've got a month before it's due in but I thought I'd get a head start on it."

"That sounds amazing!" Ed exclaimed and, again, he sounded genuinely interested. "What's your essay on?"

"This one's about the works of Edgar Allen Poe and if and how they reflect on the society he was living in at the time." I told him, sadly animated by my own essay topic. This kind of stuff always amused me greatly (as pathetic and geeky as that was) but no one else ever seemed that enthralled by it.

"Wow that sounds really cool." Ed said still sounding genuinely interested. God the guy was sweet.

"It's so interesting," I stated, really animated now that I knew he was interested too. "but the essay that I'm really looking forward to writing is my 'Mythology, Legends and Ancient Practices' class because I get to write about Alchemy." At this Ed's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh I love Alchemy!" he exclaimed, his face practically glowing with excitement. "Do you have Professor Curtis as your teacher?"

"Yeah." I replied amazed that Isumi Curtis was that famous outside the university. Although, from what I had heard, I shouldn't be that surprised as she was the county's leading expert on Alchemy. "How do you know about Professor Curtis?"

"I'm a second year at the uni over there." Ed told me nodding his head in the direction of campus.

"Really? I'm an MA student."

"Wow." Ed breathed a look of awe in his eyes. He looked so adorable; I wanted to ask him out. I know that it might seem insane because I'd only just met him but he was gorgeous, sweet and he liked Alchemy! I had to try or at least see if he was single or not. Even if I just asked him if he wanted to go out and talk about Alchemy and other nerdy stuff; I had to secure a second meeting with him.

"Hey listen, Ed, I was wondering…" I began but was cut off by an irritated groan from behind the counter. I looked over to see that Wrath had emerged from the kitchen, messy mop of hair scrapped back in an untidy ponytail, was glaring in our direction. He marched over to my table, still glaring at me, and folded his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I'm working." I said flatly, also shooting him a glare in his direction. Wrath snorted derisively.

"Does working read 'hitting on my staff'?" he asked and Ed blushed.

"We're having a pleasant conversation." I replied coldly. "You probably don't recognise it because you're incapable of having one."

"Tsk whatever." Wrath growled. "If you're staying you've got to order something else; you can't make one coffee last all fucking afternoon and you better be paying full price for it."

"Jeez what happened to 'Friends and Family Discount'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not a thing." Wrath snapped before he turned to Ed. "Stop flirting with my cheap-skate brother and get back to work FullMetal." Without another word he stormed back off to the kitchens out the back.

"God what's his problem today." I muttered under my breath as I heard the clanging of pots showing that Wrath had already started taking his anger out on something else. Ed sighed.

"He's just having a grump because one of the other waiters quit and now we're short staffed." he explained.

"No excuse to be a dick though." I replied. Ed seemed unwilling to make a comment on the subject (which was probably sensible as Wrath seemed to be his supervisor). "Why did he call you FullMetal?" I asked after a pause. Ed grimaced slightly.

"You promise you won't laugh?" he asked. His tone suggested that he assumed that I would ask Wrath why anyway so he might as well tell me but he really didn't want to.

"I promise." I replied. Ed sighed before he pulled back his lips in a wide half smile, half grimace and revealed his teeth. He was sporting two rows of braces lining each set of teeth. True to my word I didn't laugh but I did smile all the same. "Oh they're so cute!" I exclaimed softly.

"They're not fucking cute!" Ed exploded. I blinked up at him and he stared back at me, wide eyes, before blushing furiously and turning away, pouting slightly. "I'm sorry." he murmured. "It's just embarrassing, you know? I'm twenty-two and still have train-tracks."

"If it makes you feel any better I had a Retainer until I was nineteen." I said giving him what I hoped was a comforting smile.

"Yeah well most people don't exactly think they're endearing." he stated forlornly, looking at the floor and shuffling his feet.

"I do." I replied smiling at him. He looked up at me in surprise and blushed again. He opened his mouth.

"Hey, Envy, I was wondering…" he began before a shout from the back cut him off.

"FullMetal!" Wrath called angrily. Ed sighed and hugged his tray to his chest.

"I better go." he stated.

"Yeah I should get some work done too." I sighed and turned back to my Netbook as he turned in the direction of the kitchen.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Ed asked suddenly, turning back to face me.

"Are you working tomorrow?" I asked smiling at him.

"No," he admitted. "but I am on Thursday."

"Then I'll be back on Thursday." I smiled at him. Ed beamed back at me, and now that he wasn't trying to hide his braces his smile lit up his entire face, before returning back to work. Once he had disappeared out the back (probably to get told off by Wrath again) I turned back to my essay, grinning stupidly to myself. If Ed was going to be here and there was a chance that I could continue to talk to him then I would put up with Wrath being his usual brattish self and use the time to try to get to know Ed a little better.


	2. Extra Hot Latte

**So here we go for chapter 2, insert more Ed being cute and cameos gallor! I wrote this between my classes yesterday so I hope it's ok and you all enjoy**

The chill of autumn fading to winter had begun to set in and with it my arse-weasel roommate's sudden desire to air our room out so, even if the prospect of seeing Ed again hadn't driven me back to Wrath's coffee shop, then not wanting to freeze my balls off while working certainly did. Not to mention the cheesy 90s gangster rap obsession was still going strong and I rather not end up accidentally referencing 'The Beasty Boys' in one of my essays.

I didn't see Ed anywhere when I entered the coffee shop so I ordered an extra hot Latte from the pretty, dark haired, Asian girl (I stole a glance at her badge, it read 'Lan-Fan') behind the counter. She smiled at me as she took my order and told me that someone would bring it over to me but it was smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Obviously she was one of those who just smiled because she had too so I wasn't necessarily going to worry about smiling back.

I went and sat down at the same table I had been at two days previous, a little disappointed that I had yet to see Ed. Either his shift hadn't started yet, he had already been in and I had missed him completely or he wasn't actually working today even though he had said that he would be. There was every possibility that he had called in sick or Wrath (knowing that I would be coming in specifically to see him) had given him the day off. The latter was highly unlikely though.

I sighed, turning away from the counter, where Lan-Fan had been eyeing me suspiciously, and turned my attention out of the window, resting my elbow on the table and my chin on my fist. If he didn't show up by the time I had finished my coffee then I would go to the library to work and try again in a few days. The thought had crossed my mind to try again tomorrow but then there was a chance that I might end up coming off as a creepy stalker and I already probably looked pretty pathetic anyway.

"Extra hot Latte?" I heard someone ask from beside me. I turned and there was Ed smiling at me holding two cups of coffee. He had a jacket on over the top half of his uniform so I could either assume that he hadn't started his shift yet or he was on a break. If either of those was the case it was very sweet of him to bring my coffee over.

"Thanks." I smiled taking the cup he handed to me. "You didn't have to bring it over if you're on your break though." I told him. Ed shrugged, blushing slightly.

"Doesn't count if I'm bringing my own over as well." he stated gesturing to the second cup before nodding towards the empty chair opposite me. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead." I smiled as he sat down. Ok, I thought to myself, have to remember to be cool (for want of a better phrase) this gorgeous guy has decided that he wants to spend his breath with you rather than out the back hiding from customers do not be creepy. "I'm sorry we got interrupted last time."

"It's ok." Ed shook his head before biting his lip coyly. "I probably should have been working anyway."

"Was Wrath alright the rest of the afternoon?" I asked.

"Yeah he was fine." Ed replied. I couldn't tell whether he meant that or not but that seemed to be the story that he was going to stick too so I didn't push it.

"Good," I nodded. "because, you know, as his older brother I can, like, wail on him for you if you want." Ed laughed softly and the sound was like music to my ears. That was definitely a sound that I could get used to.

"Really?" he asked sceptically through his laughter and I knew exactly what he meant by that. The fact that I look like a light breeze would blow me over did not usually work in my favour when trying to convince people of my ability to cause physical pain.

"Hey I may be skinny but I'm deceptively strong." I grinned proffering one of my arms and trying to flex the barely existent muscles. "Plus I used to do Martial Arts so I can get in a few lucky hits at least."

"I'll take your word for that." Ed grinned, taking a sip of his coffee. "So is it just you and Wrath or do you have other brothers or sisters?" I shook my head.

"No I'm one of four." I told him. "I'm the oldest of the boys though."

"Holy crap four?!" he exclaimed. "I thought being one of two was bad enough."

"Yeah," I laughed. "there's my older sister then there's me, Wrath and our little brother Pride."

"Your parents were obviously going for a theme there." he grinned. "What's your sister called?"

"Temperance." I replied. "My father had this thing with the Seven Deadly Sins but my mother wanted to veto the idea, even though she had a thing with the Seven Heavenly Virtues, so they compromised: she would name all the girls, 'cause she knew they were having a girl first, and dad could pick the names for the boys. Then she had three boys."

"Oh that's unfortunate." Ed laughed.

"My aunt had a very similar thing with naming her kids: she has two girls named Lust and Sloth and a son called Faith." I told him. Ed winced before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wow really that's unfortunate."

"Yeah he gets bullied a lot but he's a scrappy kid so he does ok despite that." I replied. "So how about you?" I asked after a short pause. "You have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have one brother." Ed stated. "Alphonse; he's a couple of years younger than me. He's taller than me though so people often mistake him for the older one."

"Does he still live with your parents?" I asked. Ed bristled slightly as he put his coffee cup down and I instantly regretted asking, evidently that was going to turn out to be a sore subject.

"He lives with our father." he stated. "He comes to see me here more than I go home as me and Hohenheim don't exactly get on that well."

"I'm sorry." I said giving him what I hoped was a comforting smile." You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Ed shook his head.

"No it's ok, I'm sure there are lots of people who have bad relationships with their dads so it's not as if I'm super special, in that respect." he said. "He just did a shit thing when I was younger and I've never really forgiven him for it."

"Ok." I didn't want to press the issue but I really wanted to know, damn my curiosity! I didn't press the issue though; he didn't seem particularly disinclined for me to know so maybe it was common knowledge why he and his father had a bad relationship.

"Basically when Al and I were kids he left us and my mother with no explanation why." he explained. "Then when we were teenagers our mum got really sick. He got back in touch with her when he found out and wanted to put things right. When she died both Al and I were still under eighteen and in her will she said she wanted us to go live with our father and build a relationship with him."

"I'm so sorry, Ed." I said, unsure of what else I could say in this situation. Ed waved me off, smiling.

"It's ok." he replied. "Al tried harder than I did and he has a pretty good relationship with our father but I just wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as I was old enough. I moved in with an old friend of mine and her grandmother, worked for them for a few years until I had enough money of my own, 'cause I didn't want to use Hohenhiem's and then enrolled at the uni. Once I've got my degree I'm going to hopefully be able to train as an Alchemy Professor and get a job there."

"Sounds like you know exactly what you want out of life." I stated.

"I do and I know exactly how to get it." Ed replied glancing at me over the top of his coffee cup before taking a sip and I swallowed. He looked incredibly sexy like that. Before he had been adorable, sweet and shy and now he had changed and had a look in his eyes that spelt mischief and raw sexuality. The look in his eye vanished almost as soon as it had appeared. I cleared my throat.

"So what subjects are you taking this year?" I asked trying to get my mind off that look and the images it conjured up. Nice safe topic that wouldn't have me thinking dirty thoughts about him.

"'Intermediate Chemistry', 'Alchemic Literature and Legend', 'Advanced Alchemy' and 'Intro to Photography and Film'." he told me. "I kind of got ganged by the teacher into taking the last one but it sounded fun so I thought I'd humour him."

"Is that still taught by Hughes?" I asked remembering taking the subject for the exact same reason when I did my BA but discovering that it was just a weekly three hour excuse for Hughes to show off pictures of his daughter and vaguely talk about photographic composition.

"Yeah but he's been off for ages," Ed replied. "no idea why." I felt my face heat up – I may have had something to do with the reason Hughes was on a leave of absence but I didn't really want to say why.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." I replied, hoping to gloss over the subject pretty quickly when who should walk into the coffee shop but the topic of conversation himself along with his wife. I desperately wanted to run and hide, or at the very least shove my face into the table so that they wouldn't see me, but luck was not on my side and Hughes spotted me. He beamed, waving, and he and his wife made their way over to where Ed and I were sitting.

"Hey Envy, how's things?" Hughes asked cheerfully. I could feel my face getting hotter and I was pretty sure that I was bright red by this point.

"They're good Professor, thanks." I mumbled, embarrassed. "How are things with you?"

"Good." he smiled. "Leg's healing." he added nodding in the direction of his right leg. "I should be back in class in another two weeks."

"Good." I replied not knowing what else to say. I could feel his wife glaring at me. I tried to smile at her but it probably came out as more of an awkward grimace. "Hi Mrs Hughes."

"Hello Envy." she replied coldly before turning to her husband. "Maes we need to pick up Elicia in ten minutes we should go."

"Ok Dear." he smiled broadly at her before turning back to us. "I'll see you boys in a few weeks then."

"Bye Professor." Ed smiled. I could only manage an embarrassed smile and a wave – I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. As they left I heard Hughes and his wife talking about me.

"Gracia you could let up on him," Hughes said. "it was an accident after all."

"An accident you're lucky to be alive from." Gracia replied. Hughes scoffed.

"I wasn't that bad…" he told her. I stopped listening and slammed my forehead into the table in embarrassment.

"Are you ok?" Ed asked and I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yeah." I sighed lifting my head off the table. "I just get really awkward around Hughes now and his wife hates me."

"Any particular reason why?"

"You know he's been off work for ages and walks with a cane?" I asked. Ed nodded. "Well I'm kind of the reason." His jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"Well you know the uni fair at the end of last year where they had all those old amusement park style stalls?" I asked and Ed nodded again. "Basically Hughes goaded me into trying the Shooting Range, I'm not a very good shot, my elbow got jogged and I accidentally shot him in the leg with an air rifle." Ed bit his lip, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god, that's so embarrassing."

"I didn't mean to!" I cried, exasperated, before sighing. "Anyway I just missed a major artery so it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

"Oh my god! I didn't realise it was that serious!" Ed's eyes widened.

"He said he knew it was an accident so he wasn't going to press charges or anything but his wife kind of hates me now," I stated. "and their daughter is terrified of me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh." Ed said sympathetically. I shrugged and shook my head.

"It's fine." I stated. "If it had happened to anybody else I would have laughed too. I mean only a complete moron would accidentally shoot someone in the leg with an air rifle."

"Nah you just need to work on your aim a little bit." he smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it too much." He reached over the table and placed his hand over mine, comfortingly. His hand was so warm and I felt my face heating up as I looked down at it and then up into his eyes. A blush was creeping across his cheeks and his teeth were teasing his bottom lip. I really wanted to just lean over the table and kiss him, but I didn't. Probably should wait for an actual date to do that though. I should ask him out.

"Hey Ed I was wondering…" I began, clearing my throat. His eyes lit up, anticipated for what I was about to asked but and angry shout from the counter cut me off.

"FullMetal!" Wrath shouted in our direction. I sighed, letting my head fall forward. Cock-blocked by my stupid bratty brother again. Ed sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Guess that means my break's over." he mused, pushing himself to his feet. "I should get back to work, will you be around tomorrow?"

"What time are you working?" I asked grinning at him.

"Ten till six."

"I'll see you sometime in between then." I replied. Ed smiled, biting his lip again. Damn, he looks so sweet when he does that.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He took my empty cup and his and reluctantly made his way over to the counter where Wrath immediately began to start bitching him out. I watched Ed nod dutifully as what Wrath was saying but when he wasn't looking he cast a glance over his shoulder, smiling in my direction. I shook my head, smiling to myself, as he turned his attention back to Wrath; this kid is going to be the absolute death of me.

**I decided to still keep Envy shooting Hughes in there but not on such a fatal scale (as it wouldn't work for the story at all) and with the name of his sister I just thought it was funny and a nice parallel. Hope you all enjoyed it though :D**


	3. Flat White To Go

**Hey guys firstly I'd like to say a massive thank you for all your reviews on this - I'm so glad you like it and they really helped me out last night as I was having a crappy night. Secondly I wrote this while having said crappy night so I hope it's ok :)**

The following afternoon I went back to the coffee shop to see Ed again. I had managed to stave off the desire to go until at the very least after midday (otherwise, knowing myself, I would have just sat there and stared at him all day – like a stalker – or until Wrath kicked me out). It felt almost pathetic that I was this excited to see him (and this willing to look like a stalker) but at the same time I really didn't care. I had completely fallen head over heels for this guy and I didn't care who knew it.

Judging by the fact that every time he had to go back to work he asked me if I would be coming back the next day I think he was, at the very least, mildly interested in me. Also the blush on his face when our hands were touching might have been something to suggest the same thing but I didn't want to get my hopes up. There was every chance if I asked him out he would say no. Hopefully he would say yes, but still.

I pushed the door open, my heart skipping slightly at the prospect of seeing him (damn, I really did have it bad) and had a quick look round. I didn't see him anywhere but there was every likelihood that he was out the back or on his break. I heard a few crashes coming from the direction of the kitchen and stared over at the entrance. It wasn't until I saw a child, of about six or seven, coming running out did I figure out why. The child came bounding happily over towards me, throwing his arms open wide and jumping up to hug my waist when he reached me.

"Envy!" he cried happily beaming up at me. I looked down into Pride's delighted face. I furrowed my brow in confusion; I had not been expecting to see him in here this afternoon. I bent down, kneeling on the floor, so that I was eye level with him.

"Hey buddy," I said putting my hands on his shoulders. "what are you doing here?"

"I've been playing." Pride said beaming happily at me.

"That's great buddy," I smiled. "but I thought Temp was supposed to be looking after you today." As far as I was aware Mum had asked Temperance if she could look after Pride today while she went to a conference and Dad was at work because they'd been unable to find another baby sitter on such short notice. She had originally asked me but I had an assignment to finish that I had managed to do much faster than I had originally anticipated (not that seeing Ed had anything to do with that or anything).

"Temp brought me here so I could play with Wrath!" Pride stated still beaming up at me. "He said I had to stay out the back." I nodded.

"Ok," I said getting to my feet. "where is Wrath?"

"He's still out there." Pride said taking hold of my hand and dragging me in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll show you." I allowed myself to be pulled along by Pride, past the counter where anther pretty girl (I'm beginning to see a pattern in Wrath's hiring ethics for the female staff), this one with long blonde hair scrapped back into a ponytail behind a bandana, stood. She smiled at him as he waved at her.

"Hi Winry!" he called.

"Hey Pride." she smiled. "You ok?"

"Yep." he grinned. "Envy came to say hi too!" Winry grinned cheekily. She pushed herself off the counter and made her way over to us. She had this knowing look on her face as she looked me up and down, studying me.

"So you're Envy." she grinned.

"Yeah, hi." I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment – either Wrath had been talking about me or Ed had. Seeing as there weren't any posters with my picture and 'Do Not Serve This Person' in big black letters, I assumed it was the later. She grinned at me, still with that knowing look in her eye.

"Are you looking for Ed?" she asked.

"Actually at this point in time I'm looking for Wrath." I told her.

"Well they're both out the back," she nodded in the direction of the kitchen. "So you're in luck."

"Thanks." I smiled before giving Pride's hand a gentle tug. "Come on Pride."

"Bye Winry." Pride cried waving at her.

"See you soon Pride." she smiled at him as we walked passed the sign that said 'Staff Only' and out the back. Just as Winry had said Ed was out there too, standing at sink, washing up while Wrath was sorting out some paperwork. I cleared my throat loudly, Wrath looked up at me momentarily before turning back to his paperwork, as Pride pulled his hand out of mine and ran over to Ed.

"Ed!" he yelled happily. Ed turned to him and grinned at him.

"Hey Pride!" he smiled. "What're you doing back out here?"

"Envy said he wanted to talk to Wrath." Pride stated. "What you doing?"

"Just washing up." Ed replied. "You wanna help me?" Pride's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" he cried happily.

"Ok do you want to get that plastic box you had earlier and then you can stand next to me?" Ed smiled.

"Ok!" Pride cried happily again before running over to where Wrath was standing and grabbing a plastic box. Wrath didn't look up from his paperwork but stopped to ruffle Pride's hair as he walked passed. Pride placed the box on the floor next to Ed and climbed on top of it before beginning to help Ed with his washing up. He smiled down at Pride before glancing over in my direction. He smiled, blushing adorably, before turning to chat to Pride again. Ok so he's cute, sweet, likes Alchemy, makes good coffee and gets on with my baby brother – is there anything he can't do?

"You want to tell me what he's doing here?" I asked Wrath, lowering my voice as I went over to him, momentarily pushing thought of Ed out of my mind to focus on the problem at hand.

"Well currently he's helping FullMetal wash up." Wrath replied still not looking up from his paperwork.

"You know what I mean Wrath." I snapped. "I thought Temp was supposed to be looking after him."

"Yeah well she dropped by about an hour ago and said she was going shopping with Lust and Sloth and I had to look after him till she was done." Wrath stated beginning to pack up the paperwork.

"What?" I snapped again. Now I was really angry. If Temperance had just dumped Pride on Wrath because she thought she had something better to do then I was going to call her up the first chance I got and rip her a new one. Either that or call Mum and Dad. That seemed kind of petty I know but she was supposed to be the oldest and the most responsible out of all of us and she was actually the most childish in many respects.

"Temp came in about an hour ago, said that she was going shopping for the rest of the day with Lust and Sloth and fobbed the squirt off on me." Wrath stated. "Don't know what else to tell you."

"God damn it Temp!" I muttered under my breath. "So what have you been doing with him since them?"

"He's been helping FullMetal with the washing up mostly." he stated. "He's been hanging out here with him – he seems to like him."

"You've let him hang around in the kitchen where there are sharp knives and cookers?" I asked incredulously.

"What else did you want me to do with him?" Wrath snapped. "I'm not running a Day Care centre here Envy and he couldn't sit out the front where there's hot coffee knocking around and customers."

"So your best bet was to keep him out here?" I asked.

"What did you expect me to do?" he asked sighing. "I did the best I could with a bad lot, he's been fine out here – FullMetal's been looking after him. You want to blame someone for this? Blame Temp; there wasn't much else that I could do about it." I sighed. He was right and Pride was probably better off being looked after by Ed anyway.

"Fine." I replied shortly. "I'll take him home though."

"If you could take him off my hands so he's not monopolising my staff that would be super great." Wrath stated flatly.

"Is that any way to talk about your little brother?" I asked, irritated. Wrath slammed the folder he had been holding down on the counter.

"I'm trying to run a coffee shop here and there's only me and two other members of staff." he stated. "I'm not a babysitter – it's bad enough having to do it with some of the staff."

"Don't worry I'm still going to take him home." I stated. "He can't hang out in here for the rest of the day there's too many chances he could get hurt, no offence but it's not safe for someone his age."

"Good." Wrath stated. "If I'd have had the chance to call you to come and pick him up beforehand I would have done but like I said I'm understaffed and we've been busy." I waved him off.

"It's ok." I replied. It wasn't but there wasn't really that much either of us could do about it all things considered. I turned to where Pride was still doing the washing up with Ed. He was blowing a handful of soap bubbles at the wall. Ed laughed as he giggled. The two of them did look really sweet together. I went over to them, stopping behind Pride and placing my hands on his shoulders. He leaned backwards and looked up at me. "Hey buddy we've got to go ok? Ed's got to get back to work."

"Aww!" Pride pouted. "I want to stay here with Ed!" Ed smiled down at him.

"It's ok," he said. "you can come back and see me again soon." Pride beamed at him.

"Yay!" he cried happily. I ruffled his hair.

"Say 'thank you' to Ed for looking after you then go dry your hands ok." I told him giving one of his shoulders a pat. He flicked the water off his hands before jumping down from the plastic box. He looked up at Ed and grinned.

"Thank you for playing with me Ed!" he said politely. Ed smiled at him.

"Thank you for helping me with the washing up, Pride." Ed replied. "You'll have to come by and see me again some time."

"Ok!" Pride smiled happily. I smiled fondly down at him.

"Now go say 'thank you' to Wrath for letting you stay here too." I told him.

"Ok!" he said dutifully before bouncing off to see Wrath. I turned to Ed.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him for me." I said. I could feel my face heating slightly although a tiny part of me was hoping that Ed getting to see me play the doting older brother might just make him that more inclined to go out with me.

"It's ok." Ed smiled. "I liked spending time with him and being out here with him meant that I didn't have Winry questioning me all day."

"What about?" I asked although from her reaction earlier I could probably guess. Ed blushed and shifted awkwardly.

"Um just some uni stuff." he stated looking away. I grinned. I opened my mouth to say something but I felt Pride tugging at my sleeve. I bent down to pick him up, balancing him on my hip.

"You got everything?" I asked. Pride nodded. "Ok I'm just going to get a coffee then we'll go."

"Ok bye Ed!" Pride waved at him before wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Bye Pride." Ed smiled. "See you soon Envy." he smiled at me before turning back to his washing up. I wanted to say more but I thought I better not as I had Pride with me and he was beginning to look quite tired. I left the kitchen and went round to the counter at the front. Winry smiled warmly at Pride.

"You guys heading off?"

"Yeah," I said. "can I get a flat white to go please?"

"Sure thing." she smiled. I gave her the money and she began making my drink for me. I hitched Pride slightly higher on my hip and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Envy," Pride began a little sleepily. "I really like Ed, he's fun."

"I like him too." I told him. "He is fun; he's fun to talk to."

"Do you get to talk to him a lot?" Pride asked.

"Sometimes." I mumbled and it was then that I finally decided that I should do something about the fact that I've been wanting to ask Ed out for ages. I liked him so what was the point in waiting around to find out if he was interested in me? Winry handed me my coffee and I thanked her before going round to the entrance to the kitchen again. "Hey Ed!" I called.

"Yeah?" he asked emerging a few seconds later drying his hands on his apron.

"Would you perhaps like to go out for dinner with me some time?" I asked. Ed blanched, whatever he thought I had been about to say it obviously wasn't that but a smile quickly spread across his face.

"I'd love to." he smiled.

"Great," I replied breathlessly, grinning stupidly. "how is tomorrow night for you?"

"I can't do tomorrow night, I'm sorry, I have an assignment I need to finish." he said. "Could we possibly do next Thursday?"

"Are you not free till then?" I asked a little sadly. He smiled biting his lip slightly as he looked up at me.

"There is a reason behind this I promise." he told me. "Just next Thursday would be better." I sighed a little reluctantly. I would have preferred to go out earlier but I was so smitten with him I would pretty much agree to anything even if it meant waiting an extra couple of days.

"Sure," I smiled. "next Thursday will be great."

"Cool," Ed smiled and I just about felt my heart melt slightly. "but you'll be back in before then right?"

"Of course." I smiled allowing myself to get lost in his eye for a moment before snapping back to reality. "I better get this one home." I said as Pride yawned on my shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Ed replied and I turned to leave, grinning like a loon. Next Thursday couldn't come soon enough.

**I think I may have given myself toothache from the overload of sweetness I might have poured into this**


	4. Mint Mocha

**Wow two updates in one day! I'm on fire :D Ego boosting aside I'm so glad you guys have all enjoyed this story so far and here is the all important smut chapter I hope you enjoy it :D also I named this chapter Mint Mocha because Mint Mochas are the shit (the taste like liquid Aero :3)**

The days leading up my date with Ed were probably the longest ones of my life. Every day I went into the coffee shop just so I could get the chance to see him. (I bought coffee and work to do as well so I didn't look like a total creep but the main reason was to see him.) We didn't have many opportunities to talk because Wrath would be watching the both of us constantly but Ed always brought my coffee over and, if I was there when he was on his break, he would come over and sit with me.

Even since I had met Ed I had become a lot more cheerful – I was even saying 'hi' to my roommate in the morning. He would respond by staring at me as if I had two heads. That may have been because he was surprised by my sudden drastic change in mood or it may have been because the Acid he had taken with breakfast had just kicked in and I actually did have two heads. I wasn't really bothered by him anymore 'cause I knew that as soon as I went to the coffee shop I would see Ed and I'd suddenly forget about whatever had been annoying me.

It wasn't just seeing him that made me happy (even though it did) it was also little things that he would do while I was there; like he'd pretend he forgot something so he would have an excuse to come back over if Wrath was watching. One afternoon I ordered a mocha and when he brought it over he placed a napkin in front of me that he had written 'I slipped a shot of mint in there, don't tell Wrath' on. It was just small things like that that really concreted the fact that I had totally fallen for him.

When Thursday finally rolled around I dressed in the smartest clothes I owned and went over to the coffee shop at closing time to meet him. He was standing by the entrance, chatting to Winry as I approached, laughing at something she had said. He blushed when he looked over in my direction but turned away when Winry nudged him in the ribs, grinning slyly and nodding at me. As I approached she grinned wolfishly at him, whispered something in his ear that made his face turn scarlet, before waving in my direction.

"Hi Envy." she called. I waved back.

"Hey." I smiled as I reached them. Winry glanced over at Ed again who was still blushing furiously. She hitched her bag a little higher on her shoulder.

"Well I'm going to leave you two too it." she stated. "Have a good night."

"Thanks." I replied. She turned to Ed.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." she laughed as he spluttered before waving at him and disappearing. I chuckled before turning to Ed who was recovering from the implication of her words. He blushed again when he looked up at me.

"Hi." he said shyly.

"Hey." I smiled. I reached over and brushed a lose strand of his hair, which was tired in a braid at the base of his neck instead of the usual high ponytail, behind his ear. I wanted to lean over and kiss him but thought I'd save that for the end of the night. He looked up at me and rubbed the back of his neck coyly and the urge to lean over kiss him began to creep up again. "So," I cleared my throat. "how was work?"

"It was ok." he replied. "I was only on a half day today so I didn't have to endure too much."

"How come you were only on a half day?" I asked. He didn't say anything but instead smiled up at me. I stared at him with a furrowed brow for a moment, him continuing to smile, before I realised what was missing: the braces. "You had the train-tracks taken off!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"Yep, I keep running my tongue over my teeth." he grinned before doing it. "It feels so weird." Suddenly another realisation dawned on me.

"Is that why you want to wait until tonight to go out?" I asked failing to keep the smile off my face. He nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, that's why I didn't say anything." he explained.

"You look great," I told him, smiling fondly as he just continued to beam up at me. "but, then again, I always thought the train-tracks were kind of cute. Sorry." I added. He shrugged.

"It's ok they're not going to be an issue anymore."

"So what does Wrath call you now they're gone?" I asked as we turned away from the coffee shop and began walking away from the direction of the campus. "Are you still FullMetal?"

"Yeah he still calls me FullMetal." he replied. "Well either that or 'The Babysitter'."

"Is that because of last week?"

"Pretty much. To be honest I've gotten used to FullMetal though." he told me. "So where are we going tonight?" he asked changing the subject.

"I was thinking 'Armstrong's'." I replied. "The foods really good there and the owner's pretty cool when he's not randomly ripping his shirt off."

"Sound good." Ed smiled. As we continued walking I felt something warm against my hand. I looked down and saw his just brushing mine as we walked. I looked up at him and he was smiling back at me, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. He didn't say anything he just turned to look in the direction we were walking as he linked his fingers in with mine. I didn't say anything either but at the same time I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face.

* * *

><p>Being out with Ed was amazing! In some ways it was no different to spending time with him at the coffee shop but this time I knew there was no danger of us being interrupted or Ed having to leave to go back to work. This time we were just able to sit and talk and the food at 'Armstrong's' was pretty good too, plus the owner only ripped off his shirt once which was a record in my experience.<p>

We stayed for coffee (both of us ordering a mint mocha) before I paid and we began walking back in the direction of Ed's house. As we walked he linked his fingers with mine again. His hands were so warm, which was a nice contrast to how cold mine usually were (bad circulation sucks). Eventually we stopped outside a block of flats, over the other side of campus from where I lived. Ed turned to face me, looking coyly up at me from under his eyelashes.

"So this is me." he stated. "Thank you for tonight I had an amazing time."

"Yeah I did to." I replied rubbing the back of my neck. "Do you want to maybe do this again sometime?"

"That would be great." he smiled. "When are you next free?"

"Is Saturday any good for you?"

"Yeah, Saturday would be great." He looked as if he wanted to say something more but seemed to think better of it. "Well goodnight then."

"Night." I replied quietly. Now was the time to kiss him (I had figured out that much at least) but I was a little nervous about how to go about it as I've never been particularly good at this kind of stuff. That strand of his hair had fallen over his eyes again so I reached over to brush it away and place it behind his ear again, seizing my chance.

As I did I moved our faces closer, my eyes locked on his lips. I heard his breath hitch slightly as my nose brushed again his, his eyes sliding closed as my hand slipped round to cup the back of his neck, my own closing just as our lips touched. Ed's lips were soft and warm and I could have stay like that forever but I pulled back almost as soon as I had begun even though I wanted more. Golden eyes stared up at me as Ed reached up to clasp the collar of my shirt. He reached up on his tip-toes (which was really fucking adorable) and pressed his lips to mine.

As we kissed I wrapped an arm around his waist, the hand on his neck beginning to tangle in his braid, and I pulled him closer. Still on his tip-toes and still clutching my shirt, he pushed himself up against me so there was practically no space between our bodies. A curious tongue slipped out to playfully lick my top lip. I grinned, my own slipping out to meet his – he tasted like coffee, chocolate and mint and it was amazing.

As our tongues danced over one another I heard him moan softly and something began stirring inside me that wasn't just my feelings for him (something a little south of both my brain and belt). I groaned and increased the pressure of my lips against his, which he returned instantaneously. Eventually we broke apart, for air if nothing else.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" he asked. My brain was too fogged from that kiss to be able to form enough of a coherent answer before he began speaking again. "My roommate's gone to his girlfriend's for a long weekend and won't be back until Monday so we'll have the place to ourselves." He bit his lip as he looked up at me; it looked like an incredibly shy gesture but I saw that raw sexual desire blazing in his eyes and I knew exactly what he meant even though it seemed an innocent enough question.

"Ok." I breathed. Ed smiled and laced his fingers with mine again, pulling his keys out of his pocket with his free hand. He opened the door and we climbed the three flights of stairs to the door of his flat in silence. He unlocked that door, relocking it once we were both inside. I hastily kicked my shoes off while we were still in the hallway but I didn't have time to do much else before Ed stood on tip-toes again, slipped his arms around my neck and kissed me again.

"Just so you know I don't do this with everyone." he stated matter of factly once he had pulled away. I blinked, staring at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, my brain's processing speed slowing to that of a Windows 97 computer.

"What?"

"I don't usually bring people back to my flat after the first date." Ed stated. The 'for sex' didn't need to be said; they way he kissed me, the way he had been looking at me and my raging hormones more than confirmed that that was where the night was going. Not that I was complaining in the slightest.

"What makes me so special?" I asked leaning forward on the wall so that his back was pressed up against it and he was looking up at me. A playful smirk curled its way onto his lips. He slipped one of his hands around my neck, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape, and pulled my head down so that his lips were level with my ear.

"Because I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you." he whispered and my heart just about stopped. My eyes widened at the thought that this stunningly beautiful guy had probably only bought my coffee over to me that first day because he wanted an excuse to talk to me. He pulled back and chuckled softly when he saw my dumbfounded expression. "You're a little bit useless when you're shocked aren't you?"

"Sorry," I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality. "I'm still trying to process; you're saying that when you first came over to my table you…"

"Were looking for an excuse to talk to you? Yes." he clarified. "Then I started talking to you and I wanted you more and more and now I really want you." The last part he said with a pointed look that said exactly what he wanted from me. I exhaled before grinning at him and gently taking hold of his chin and tilting his face upwards.

"Well," I murmured leaning close to his lips so that they were barely touching mine. "I wouldn't want to disappoint then." I leant down and kissed him and the hand that wasn't in my hair came up to clutch my shirt again. He pressed his body right up against mine and I felt the soft groan in his chest before I heard it. I slipped one of my hands down his spine, making him shiver slightly, before dipping it into the waistband of his jeans, my fingertips clutching at the top of his firm backside.

Tongues were added into the mix as his came out to lick my bottom lip again. I rubbed mine against his and tangled my hand into the top of his braid as his hand slowly travelled down my shirt. It wasn't until he reached the bottom and pulled away slightly that they chilly air of the hallway hit my skin and I realised what he had been doing. I looked down to see all the buttons on my shirt had been undone. I turned my attention back to him; he was smirking playfully at me, beginning to undo the buttons on his own shirt.

"Shall we take this to my room?" he asked his voice taking on a sultry lilt as he also slipped his shoes off. I swallowed thickly, my throat suddenly very dry.

"God yes!" I replied in a hoarse voice.

"Follow me then." He turned and walked down the corridor, purposefully swaying his hips as he did before casting a glance at me over his shoulder and winking.

"Sly little Tease." I grinned following him. When he reached his bedroom door he turned to face me, looking up at me with innocent eyes that seemed to say 'who me?'.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he stated before turning to open the door. His bedroom was very neat and tidy with a large bookcase standing next to the window (at some point I wanted to have a look through it but maybe later), a desk looking out of the window strewn with photographs of him and his friends and family and a double bed in the centre.

I stopped my swift perusal of the room in favour of looking at him. I turned to see him slipping his shift off his shoulders and my eyes were instantly drawn to his body. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about him shirtless but the reality was much better than anything I could have come up with. He was muscular but still lithe – not terrifying like the owner of 'Armstrong's' – and his waist had just the slightest of curves to it.

As I continued to study his body as if to commit it to memory I saw the faint outline of two scars on his right hand side – one towards the middle of his bicep, the other just above his right pectoral. He stopped, eyes fixed on my hand, as I slowly reached out and gently touched the one on his chest.

"How did you get these?" I asked.

"This one," he said pointing to the one on his arm. "I got when I was ten. I got bitten by a fox. I had to have eleven stitches and at least four shots. The other one I got when I was twelve. Mum, Al and I were on holiday, me and Al were learning to surf. I went surfing where I wasn't supposed to and ended up getting caught in a big wave and thrown into some rock. I've got another one on my left thigh from the same accident."

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"What now? No." Ed replied. "It's mostly scar tissue so I don't really have a lot of feeling there." I ran my fingers over the one on his chest and he let out a soft gasp. "Cold hands."

"Sorry." I grinned sheepishly before lowering my head to place the gentlest of kisses against it. I then kissed up his neck, trailing one of my hands over his left hand side, stopping to rub my thumb over his nipple. He shivered, a soft breathy moan leaving his lips as he pressed himself up against my body. He slipped his hands up my chest and over my shoulders, pushing my shift off at the same time.

"Have you got any?" he asked, eyes and hands raking over my torso once it was exposed.

"Scars? No," I replied. "but I do have a tattoo on my thigh." Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he grinned. "I didn't figure you for the type."

"Just after Wrath turned eighteen we got drunk and he found an Ouroboros symbol in one of my books so, thinking it was a great idea, we went and got them done that night. Mum hit the roof when she saw them." Ed laughed.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"You'll have to take my jeans off for that." I grinned playfully at him. He smirked back, sinking to his knees. My breath caught in my throat as he began to undo the buttons on my jeans. He had them open pretty quickly and he was soon slipping them down my legs. I stepped out of them once they reached my ankles and looked to see his gaze fixated on the slightly faded red ink gracing my upper thigh.

"I knew you were sexy but I never figured you for tattoo sexy. I've always liked a bit of ink." he stated biting his lip. I could feel his breath hitting my skin, his head dangerously close to my cock, and I had to sink my teeth into mine to stop myself from moaning. He looked up at just the wrong moment and a wicked grin spread across his features. "You ok?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah." I replied although it wasn't particularly convincing as I was panting. Slowly one of his hands reached up to rub my cock through the flimsy material of my boxers. I was already fully hard by this point and I was just about ready to lose it. I sunk my fingers into his braid and used that leverage to pull him to his feet, slamming our lips together once we were level again.

"Feeling impatient?" he asked as I pulled back for air.

"I want you." I panted before kissing him heatedly again.

"Then take me." he whispered against my lips. I didn't need to be told twice. I gave his shoulders a gentle shove and he allowed himself to be pushed back onto the mattress. He lay back, staring up at me as I leaned over him. I could hear soft breathy moans falling from his lips as I kissed a path from his neck down to the waistband of his jeans, wasting no time undoing the buttons when I got there.

I hooked my fingers inside his jeans and boxers (again not wanting to waste any more time with excess clothing) and pulled them off. Once he was completely naked I raked my eyes over his body, drinking in everything he was. He blushed as my gaze lingered a little longer on his erect cock than any other part of him before he sat up and slipped his index finger into my boxers tugging them down slightly. I stood up and pulled them the rest of the way off and then it was my turn to blush as his gazed burned into me.

"Do you have any lube or anything?" I asked leaning over him again. "As much as I really want you I don't want to take you dry."

"Sure." He reached over into the bottom draw of his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubricate and the square foil packet of a condom. I took the lubricant and flipped the cap open before spreading some of the gel over my fingers. Beneath me Ed had spread his legs slightly wider and I felt my cock twitch – he looked absolutely stunning and completely at my mercy.

I trailed a slick fingertip up the inside of his thigh before reaching his entrance. I slid the first finger in, my eyes glued to his face to gage his reactions. He bit his lip and I could feel him relaxing himself around me. Slowly I began to pump my finger in and out of him and only when I felt him relax completely and heard soft moans falling from his lips did I insert the second finger.

As my fingers thrust into him one of Ed's hands laced itself in my hair again and the other clutched at the bed sheets beneath him. His hips bucked each time I thrust my fingers inside him, trying to feel more of me. The moans were less breathy now and falling hard and fast from his lips. I could feel my own will power beginning to fail me so I pulled my fingers out. He whimpered slightly at the loss so I made short work of getting the condom packet open and the latex over myself. I squeezed more of the lube into my palm and coated myself with it and lined myself up at his entrance.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"God yes." he panted. I chuckled softly before pressing a heated kiss to his lips and sinking into him, moaning into his mouth and him moaning into mine as I filled him.

Once I was fully inside him I waited for him to adjust although it cost me most, if not all, of my mental and physical willpower. Finally though I felt him roll his hips up into mine and I pulled out to thrust back in, beginning to build a steady pace, his legs wrapping around my waist. Being inside Ed was amazing; he was so tight and so hot and I wanted to stay inside him forever.

I began to thrust faster and deeper as Ed began to moan my name louder, his fingers clutching at my shoulders and his teeth grazing my neck with soft bites. Holding my weight up on one arm I reached down with my lube covered hand and began to pump him in time with my thrusts. No sooner had I started this I could feel him clenching around me and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer. I picked up the pace – as long as he came before I did, that was all I cared about at that moment.

"Ed," I panted. "I'm close."

"Envy!" he cried arching his back off the mattress, his muscles clenching round me to an almost vice like grip. "I'm coming." I gave one final jerk and thrust in synchronicity and he came, convulsing around me as hot cum shot out of his cock to coat his stomach. His muscles constricting around me pushed me over the edge too and I filled the condom inside him, groaning into his neck as I came. Before I collapsed on him completely I pulled out and flopped onto the mattress next to him.

We lay there, both trying to catch our breath back, for a moment. I looked over into his flushed, slightly sweaty face, and brushed that lock of his hair back behind his ear again. He leaned over and kissed me softly.

"That was amazing." I murmured as he pulled away. He hummed in agreement.

"Yeah it was." he smiled. He reached over to his bedside table, grabbed a tissue and began to clean himself off. As he did I pulled the condom off and tied it before dropping it into the bin he passed in my direction. I reached over and pulled the duvet up over both of us, not bothering to go in search of my underwear I was going to be passing out soon so there was no point. Ed snuggled up to me, laying his head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You realise I'm going to be very reluctant to let you go after this." I told him.

"Good." I mumbled. "Because I don't particularly want to let you go either." I grinned, pulling him closer.

"Does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend then?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I like that sound of that." he stated. "You do realise that Winry is going to refer to us as Edvy from now on though?" I laughed.

"That doesn't sound too bad." I mused chuckling before kissing his lips softly.

"So," he said coyly drawing circles on my chest and grinning. "will you be coming into the shop tomorrow?"

"Are you working?"

"Nope." Ed grinned.

"Then I'll be staying right here."

**Well that was a sickeningly sweet as I planned it to be. I had fun writing it I hope you enjoyed reading it :D**


End file.
